


Golden Heart, Owl Soul

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Age Reversal, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Court of Owls, Damian Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick Grayson-centric, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Mystery, Protective Damian Wayne, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: Damian finds a starving Dick Grayson, who had disappeared two years ago. Not only had he disappeared, but he was initiated into the Court of Owls. However, that doesn't stop Damian from taking him in and trying to care for him. Nor does it mean that Dick completely free from the Court of Owls. Age Reverse AU with Damian as Batman and Dick as a Talon and later Robin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ties in two different things that I enjoy. The first being the Age reversal AU with Batman! Damian and Robin! Dick Grayson. I fell in love with the idea thanks to some fanart. The other thing to inspire this was a fic I bookmarked here on AO3 where Jason (who was the oldest and Batman) had Dick as his Robin and Dick had been taken in by the Court of Owls before meeting the Batfamily. I kind of like the Dick as a Talon AU, but anyways, I thought I'd do something inspired by both. And this is a full on Age reversal with Damian being the first Robin, then Tim, then Jason, than Dick. Though I'm toying with the ages a bit. Damian is 25. Tim is 21. Jason is 18. And Dick is 8. I know the ages may be closer than that, but I wanted to do this with Dick as a child.
> 
> And as far as Bruce's Batman, I think I'll have him semi-retired. He is still Batman and takes over when he can. But that way it wouldn't conflict with Batman Damian (because two full time Batmen at once feels a little odd to me).

A small, thin frame trotted through Gotham. A young boy was trying to find his way through the city, looking for something. Or someone. It wasn't too bad of a day. However, the boy was hungry. Starving in fact. He spotted a cart of fruit was sitting outside of the store when his stomach let out a growl. When he thought no one was looking, the boy grabbed an apple.

He didn't go unnoticed as he was spotted by a face that was very familiar in this city. Damian Wayne, the son of Gotham's Bruce Wayne. He was about to approach the boy when he started to run. Money was placed on the fruit cart before Damian ran after him.

The boy could hear Damian calling out for him to stop, but he ignored the demand. He wanted to get away from the Wayne. It was just an apple.

The boy turned down an alleyway before tripping. He got up and was about to run when a hand grabbed the back of his top. The boy squirmed around, trying to get out of Damian's grip.

"Let me go!" The boy loudly demanded.

"I can't do that.

He studied the boy more, trying to get a quick and basic picture of what was in front of him. What he saw was shocking. The boy was thin. Not a normal state of it either. He could see ribs starting to poke out of the boy's sides.

Not wanting the boy to run away, Damian pulled him closer. It may have made the child squirm more, but it would be worth it. He had to get the boy off the streets and get him fed.

"It's okay." Damian calmly stated. "I'm helping you."

Damian picked the boy up and began walking. He didn't care what the kid did or who saw. Everything would be settled when he got home.

~

When Bruce got home the last thing he expected was to find a child sleeping in the study. The boy, now clad in a blue shirt and jeans, was sleeping on the couch, covered in a blanket, while Damian was sitting on a chair parallel to it. Alfred was very sparse with a description, only stating that Damian brought home a guest.

"I thought I told you not to bring home anymore strays." Bruce joked.

"Hello father." Damian greeted, looking at Bruce. "I've had such a wonderful day."

"Care to explain."

"Found him trying to steal an apple. Brought him home because he looked like he'd been starved."

"And who is he?"

Damian stood up and walked over to Bruce. What he wanted to say was important and he didn't want to wake the child up. And there was a lot that had to be brought up.

"I found the Grayson kid." Damian declared.

Bruce was shocked by the declaration. The Grayson family was a trio that worked with Haly's circus. Their child had gone missing two years ago in Gotham. It happened the show prior to the one that ended John and Mary's life.

It was belief that the child either ran away or was killed. Those who thought he ran away thought that he would die or prayed that he would eventually be found. Haly hoped that the child was alive, believing he was either kidnapped or got lost. Without his parents, the boy was left all alone. And in Gotham, that was never a good thing.

"Richard?" Bruce asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Damian confirmed. "I ran the DNA test myself. And he prefers to be called Dick."

Bruce looked at Dick with sympathy. He was happy that he was alive, but that meant that for two years, Dick had been alone doing who knew what. Dick had remained unfound for two years, and although starved, it was a miracle that he survived.

"How?" Bruce questioned. "It's been two years. Where has he been all of this time?"

"I think you'll be surprised." Damian stated. "I know I was."

Going back to his seat he grabbed the clothes that Dick was wearing when Damian found him. He unfolded them as he approached Bruce, showing it to him with dread. It mentally floored Bruce as he recognized the uniform.

It was a black uniform tinted with gold accents. It was equipped with small compartments that must have held smoke bombs and two small blades. There was no mask, but a pair of yellow tinted goggles in the shape of an owl.

This was a Talon uniform.

"We can't keep him here." Bruce stated.

"Well we can't leave him on the streets." Damian argued. "The only place he'll be safe is here."

"Damian, he's a Talon. I can't risk him hurting anyone. You and I both know he could kill any one of us. If he's got the training to do so that is."

"Do you really think he had a choice in this? Look at him." Damian directed the attention to the child. "He was starving. Who knows what else he's gone through."

Bruce hated how stubborn his son as being. His heart may have been in the right place, but there was no telling what was going on with this boy. It was a tragic situation, but he didn't know how comfortable he was with taking Dick in.

"I'll take care of him if that's what it takes," Damian offered, "but I am not throwing him out. If there's anyone who can take care of him it's us. You know you can't subject him to that anymore Father."

Bruce looked at Dick again. He had to admit that Damian had a point. Dick could be better off here, but there was a risk that Bruce knew he would have to take into consideration. If they were going to do this, there had to be structure. An ultimatum if necessary.

"Fine. We'll give him a chance." Bruce finally agreed. "But if he maims anyone, kills anyone, or tries to sell us out to the Court of Owls, he will leave."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has a brief conversation with Dick, Jason meets the newest member of the family, and a topic gets addressed.

Damian was sitting on the floor, restraining Dick. After a close call against Bruce, there was no way he was going to let him go. Dick had calmed down some, but only because Damian was latched onto him and it wasn't like he could escape. That didn't stop Dick from growling and cursing under his breath.

_Dick woke up in a panicked rage, confused about his surroundings. With Bruce and Damian in the room, it didn't take long for him to realize where he was. He eyed Bruce with malice as he hopped off the couch._

_"The Court has sentenced you to death." Dick threatened, bolting towards him._

_Damian grabbed Dick by the collar of his shirt, stopping him from reaching Bruce, and lifted him of the ground. Dick kicked and screamed for the entire incident, demanding that he be released. He had spunk. That much was certain. Though it wasn't too refined or friendly._

_"This is what I'm talking about." Bruce stated._

_"He just woke up." Damian reminded, shifting his arms beneath Dick's armpits. "He's in a new environment and is confused. He's not going to change after one nap."_

_Dick's foot dug into Damian's stomach, but Damian remained stoic. It stung, proving just how powerful Dick's hit could be, but Damian refused to give him the benefit of a reaction. Though Bruce could guess just how hard the kick was._

_"I've got this." Damian promised._

Dick seemed to finally calm down after several minutes of his vocal tantrum. Damian turned him around as he sat Dick on his lap. They both shared an agitated glare, staring off for a few minutes. And neither one seemed intimidated by the other.

"Are we done with our little tirade?" Damian asked.

Dick didn't respond, folding his arms. The tantrum may have been over, but he was still upset about the situation. However, the kid couldn't be quiet forever, and Damian was going to make sure of that. Finding some sort of common ground was probably the best option.

"You and I are a lot alike." Damian stated. "We both share an upbringing in assassination."

"Why didn't you let me kill him?" Dick asked.

"Well firstly, because he's my father." Damian stated. "He may piss me off, but I do admire him. Secondly, I honestly don't think you want to. Not to mention, you're eight. You've got the determination, I'll give you that, but I highly doubt you could take down someone who is five times your size."

Dick grumbled, continuing to glare at Damian. He wasn't too fond of the elder's response. Even if he had a point.

"It's what I've been assigned to do." Dick argued.

"And I was designed to surpass him." Damian shot down. "What's your point?"

Dick couldn't think of anything to combat Damian's statement with, so he pouted. It was actually kind of cute in a stubborn and somewhat disturbing way. It was going to be fun taking care of him.

"I hear you brought home a stray." Jason stated, walking into the room.

He wasn't bothered by the scene in front of him. It was actually quite amusing to see Damian having a little standoff with a child. Jason knelt in front of them to get a closer look.

"He's not a stray." Damian argued. "I found Dick Grayson."

Jason ignored Damian's response, focusing on Dick. A finger hovered over Dick face as though to scan him. Quick timing and annoyance struck as Dick bit the appendage.

"You little…" Jason growled, pulling his finger away.

"Watch it Todd." Damian lectured. "He's a child."

"He bit me."

"I would too if you put a finger in my face. I wouldn't mess with him at this point. He's a Talon and wanted to kill Bruce."

Jason's expression of pained annoyance turned to amused intrigue. Anyone who challenged Bruce in such a way was impressive. It was obvious that he didn't get far, but it was still an entertaining attempt.

"I think I'm gonna like you." Jason stated before turning his attention towards Damian. "So what are you going to do when you go out tonight? I doubt Bruce is going to let you leave Dick alone and I doubt he can be trusted right now."

His question really sunk in. Since finding Dick, that wasn't something that came to mind. It happened so suddenly that it didn't occur to Damian.

~

"Out of the question." Bruce denied.

After getting Dick to bed, unfortunately having to sedate him so that he'd sleep through the night, Damian explained the situation. He was hoping to get some sort of approval, or at least some advice. Rejection wasn't something he was hoping for.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Damian asked. "I've got to go out and we know he can't be trusted right now."

"You'll have to figure that out on your own," Bruce advised, "he's your responsibility, but I do not want him as Robin. He's too dangerous."

"Was I so different?"

"I've had time to raise you. Teach you. Deprogram your grandfather's teachings. You're asking for this right out of the gate."

Bruce grabbed his uniform, letting Damian know that he was taking care of patrol tonight. Taking care of Gotham for the night wouldn't be a problem for him. With the sudden addition of a child, the household was going to need to reevaluate its system.

"Look, I'm not saying he doesn't have potential," Bruce stated, "but he is a child. An assassin trained child, but a child nonetheless. We can't risk sending him into battle and end up killing or being killed. Not to mention the Court of Owls." Bruce got into the car. "I can handle tonight or however long you need before he's adjusted, but I do wish to steal more of his childhood by exposing him to this. Understood?"

"Understood." Damian sighed.

~

When Damian reentered the room, he found that Dick hadn't moved an inch. He was in a deep sleep. Alfred promised that the sedative, though not heavy, would keep him out for the night. Damian was thankful for that, since Dick could use a good night sleep, but wished they didn't have to.

Damian lightly placed a hand on Dick's head as he contemplated the child he now found himself caring for. He was troubled by the drastic change that the kid had gone through. While not a long period of time, at least compared to Damian, it was troubling to see what only two years did to the kid.

Damian read through Dick's file several times and found the results troubling. Dick used to be an energetic, kind, and friendly according to the interviews. But he was tainted, corrupted by forces outside of his control. It didn't feel fair.

Damian was sympathetic and felt a connection. It wasn't a connection that he felt was kind, but it was there. Breaking down those walls could prove challenging, but Damian was willing to work through it. Dick deserved that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie gives Dick a check up and Damian set some ground rules.

"I don't normally do house calls." Leslie stated as Damian invited her into the house.

"I know," Damian recalled, "but I can't exactly take who I want you to see out of the house. He's too unpredictable right now. Plus we have enough of the proper equipment for you to do the job."

He led her down to the Batcave. There, Dick was sitting down with his hands bound behind him. A precaution that Damian took in order to have some security. Leslie, on the other hand, found it startling and rather cruel.

"He was raised by Talon's for two years." Damian explained. "Can't risk him hurting anyone."

"But he's a child." Leslie argued.

"Given he was a Talon for two years, you'll have to forgive me for the precaution."

That may have explained it, but it didn't make it any less troubling. She was aware that the Court of Owls was a threat, but restraining a child like this felt like overkill. Even if he was a killing machine in the making.

"Is there anything else I need to know before I start his checkup?" Leslie inquired, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"This is Dick Grayson." Damian introduced. "The boy who went missing two years ago."

That was something she wasn't expecting to hear. Like a number of people, she had believed that the youngest Grayson perished after his disappearance. As morbid as it was, she couldn't bring herself to believe that such a young child would live on the streets of Gotham for long. It wasn't a good city to put it bluntly.

"Of course he is." Leslie accepted. "I shouldn't be surprised. Of course you guys would find a missing child when no one else could."

"Trust me I was almost as surprised as you are." Damian admitted. "But since we did, I think he's two years overdue for a checkup."

Dick didn't fight back as Leslie did her work, which was a miracle. He let her do her routine work, but there was threatening glare that followed her during the whole thing. It was combated with an unfazed and professional work from Leslie and an observant gaze from Damian.

"Well he's a little shorter than most kids his age and lighter, but he'll manage." Leslie deduced, wrapping her stethoscope around her neck. "His heart and lungs appear healthy and his bones don't seem to be broken."

Her assessment seemed somewhat expected. Damian didn't expect everything to be sunshine and rainbows, but hearing that he was at least healthy internally was a good thing.

"That's good I suppose." Damian admitted. "The healthy parts anyways."

"I recommend getting him feed." Leslie stated. "Do that and make sure he sleeps well and he'll be right on track physically."

"Any suggestions for him mentally?"

There was a golden question. Fixing him physically was easy. It could be managed with the proper diet and care. Fixing the two years of mental and emotional turmoil was something different. There was no telling what lied behind Dick's stoic exterior. However, there was one thing that could work.

"Let him be a kid." Leslie suggested.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Damian asked.

"Get him to trust you for one. If he can trust you than maybe he'll loosen up." Leslie looked at Dick, thinking about his age. "Play with him. Kids love to play." She looked back at the boy, noting Dick bonds. "Give him some freedom."

Damian scoffed at the notion. Letting Dick go free seemed impossible at this point. With how Dick was probably treated, letting him roam free was a risk. Leslie wasn't about to let Damian brush it aside.

"Look, I know he's uncontrollable and unreliable," Leslie admitted, "but you need to trust in him and let him do things without the restraints."

Leslie looked at her watch. House visit or not, she was still on the clock. There were other people who needed her help.

"I've got to go." Leslie declared. "You've got a mostly healthy kid here who needs love and affection. Try not to kill him."

~

Damian was taking baby steps with Leslie's advice. He let Dick roam the room without any restraints. He didn't have anyone in the room with them, but it was a start. Nothing seemed to interest Dick as he trotted around the room. He was restless, wanting to do something, but there was nothing the room provided entertainment.

"I can't take this." Dick moaned. "I can't just stand around here. I need to do something."

"Like what?" Damian inquired. "You know I can't let you kill my father. Take a seat."

Dick begrudgingly followed Damian's request. They sat across from each other. Keeping to his instincts and Leslie's advice, Damian thought up a few rules to give them some sort of structure.

"If we're going to coexist, there has to be some ground rules." Damian bluntly stated. "If you want freedom, you'll have to follow them."

Dick pouted, folding his arms in annoyance. He didn't like the idea of rules. He had his share of them with the Court of Owls.

"First off, no killing." Damian demanded. "I get it, you're violent, aggressive, and want to crush anything you can get your hands on. But that's not how this house rolls. Second, you are not to harm the help. Pennyworth is a wonderful man beneath all those manners and sarcasm. You'll learn to love him. Third, you aren't to attack the family. Drake may be annoying and Todd obnoxious, but you'll find that they make adequate brothers. Lastly, you're going to have to trust us. I know you feel scared and this is all new to you, but we're not your enemies, unlike what the Court of Owls wants you to believe. Do we have a deal?"

Dick stood up, pacing around the room. He was digesting the information that was presented to him. Dick walked over to the window, wishing to look outside.

"I am not scared of you." Dick admitted. "I see you all as obstacles. However, if I am to be your prisoner, I guess I have no choice. I accept your terms."

"Thank you." Damian appreciated. "I hope in time you'll see that you are not a prisoner here, rather, a valued member of this unusual family."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is presented with three gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay. I thought I was on top of it, but time kind of got away from me.

The room was a mess as Dick went into a stir crazed rage. Books and trinkets lied on the ground as Dick paced around the room. Damian was a little frustrated with the reaction. He woke up to Dick loudly stomping around. And after breakfast, with a conversation about possible homeschooling, Dick flew into a rage.

Damian wasn't the only one to watch this display. Tim was also observing the situation. Tim couldn't say that he was surprised. Dick was so used to whatever routine he had with the Court of Owls that being in this situation was probably jarred to him.

"Have you tried giving him a dog?" Tim suggested. "Didn't Bruce give you Titus as a means to settle your violent spirit?"

"Titus helped yes," Damian confirmed, "but that was after Father had time to get to know what he was dealing with. I do not have that level of understanding yet. Not that Father wants me to bring home another dog."

It wasn't an unreasonable response. This child did just fall into their lives a few days ago. It was going to take a little time to understand him. However, Tim wasn't opposed to introducing an animal. There was a chance it could spark a soft spot in Dick.

"What about introducing him to Titus?" Tim recommended. "That might do something."

"I'd prefer not." Damian argued. "Titus got one look at him before running the other direction in fear." Another option quickly came to mind. "However, there is an alternative."

~

Ace and Dick sat on the ground locking eyes with each other. Ace wasn't fazed by the child's demeanor. In fact, he didn't even seem bothered by the child's aggravated aura. However, both of their guards were kept up.

It was a little tense as Damian and Tim waited for a reaction. Pulling Ace into the equation was an unwanted feat on Bruce's part, but after arguing that Ace was the better animal option in the house, he begrudgingly agreed. It was worth trying and, out of the two, Ace would be the least nervous around him.

They just had to wait and see. Ace took a step towards Dick, affectionately licking his face. It was rather surprising, but at the same time relieving. He wasn't afraid of Dick, which meant that he must have saw something in Dick.

Dick was a little startled by the affection. It took him a moment before he would run a hand through Ace's fur. He wasn't hard, but surprisingly gentle. Dick's expression even seemed to soften some.

"You are a very good boy." Dick stated.

~

Two hours later, Dick seemed to keep this calm. He still seemed a little agitated, but he calmed. He sat in the middle of the study fidgeting. Damian thought he could try to see if there was anything he could get Dick.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Damian asked.

"No." Dick denied.

That made Damian reconsider his strategy. Damian thought it would be a good time to try and get to know Dick. To try and peel away the layers and ty to find something pleasant about his childhood.

Jason came into the room and set a three foot tall elephant plush between him, Damian and Dick. They looked at Jason with confusion.

"I got this for you." Jason stated.

"I am not a child." Dick argued.

Jason smugly grinned. Dick was trying to be a smart ass. He liked that, but now was not the time to be one.

"Yes, you are." Jason reminded, chuckling. "You just forgot what it was like." He patted the head of the elephant. "This is Peanut. He's an elephant."

"I know." Dick accepted.

"Then you must know what they say about elephants. They never forget. I know that deep down, you remember what it was like to be a child. To swing through the air with grace. Maybe you knew an elephant in person." Jason smirked. "I want you to keep Peanut so that you will remember what it was like to be a Grayson. What it was like to be a kid."

Dick looked at the plush intently. Its floppy ears and grey frame were nostalgic traits. The tusks and eyes were familiar. Dick grabbed the elephant and pulled it closer.

"Reminds me of Zitka." Dick stated.

"Ah yes, Haly's circus' prized elephant." Jason recalled. "Probably one of my favorite acts growing up. Besides the Flying Graysons."

Dick awkwardly hugged the plush. He began to ignore the adults on the room as he went into a nostalgic mental state. He wasn't as antsy and he almost seemed tired. Damian gave Jason a look to exit the room for a moment.

"How'd you figure that would work?" Damian asked, once they were out of the room.

"Bizarro." Jason replied, granting a confused glare. "He's like Superman in a number of ways, strong, kind heartened, and has some intelligence behind all that brawn, but is a little more chaotic. He also has the mentality of a child. To help him feel calm and more comfortable with his existence, I gave him Pup Pup, a Superman doll. It works for him, so why not try to introduce a similar stimuli to Dick?"

"Well thank you."

~

Dick hadn't let the elephant go since Jason gave it to him. He even took it to bed. As he read a book, Robin Hood, Damian entered the room.

"You're quite the lucky kid." Damian stated, sitting on the bed. "You've been given friendship from Tim and memory from Jason. I feel like I should too." Damian paused, as though thinking about what to give. "Strength. My gift to you will be strength."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Dick asked.

"I will train you."

Dick eyed Damian curiously. It seemed problematic that Damian would suggest something like that. It wasn't too long ago that he and Bruce argued about his threat level.

"I will train you like an assassin like I was." Damian decided. "It is probably what you are more familiar with. Though I'd like to get you to a nonlethal style eventually."

"And what do you get out of it?" Dick asked, crawling closer to Damian.

"The hope that you will one day use your skills for good and so that your spirit will become strong. I will mentor you, and maybe one day, you'll be Robin." Damian chuckled as Dick scoffed at the thought. "However, this training will not be so cut and dry. When we spar, the winner will get answers from the other. If I win, you will tell me about your past. Be it as a Talon or with your parents. If you win, I will tell you about my upbringing in the League of Assassins and why I left."

Dick contemplated what Damian provided him. It sounded reasonable in theory. Getting to know each other through sparring. However, in practice, it seemed like it would be challenging.

"You make it sound so simple." Dick stated.

"Well of course." Damian agreed. "On paper it does. But I won't go easy on you, and I hope you won't go easy on me. So long as we don't murder each other we should be fine and learn a little more about each other in the process. Who knows? Maybe you'll finally know what it's like to trust someone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Dick have a training session and Damian tries to do some research.

"I thought I told Damian not to train him." Bruce sighed.

"No, I believe you told him that he couldn't make Richard Robin." Alfred reminded. "Besides, I think it's therapeutic. From what I'm told, this is also meant to open him up when they spar."

The last thing Bruce expected when he woke up and got breakfast was finding Damian and Dick in the yard training. Even less likely was Damian using League of Assassin training to do so. Bruce wasn't too enthused with this, but he couldn't complain either.

Damian was taking the initiative in this. He was trying to find something to get Dick's attention and was trying to find a He common ground for them. If it gave results, Bruce could get behind it. Damian had to get creative with how he wanted to approach the boy.

Damian and Dick had started at dawn. Getting Dick rolling was easy, especially since he hopped out of bed pretty quick. It was the most excited that Damian had seen the boy since his arrival. Training must have been something that Dick enjoyed. Or tolerated depending on how Dick really felt.

As they began training, there was a lot that Damian was able to pick up as far as Dick's training with the Talons. He was flexible and used Dick's thin frame accordingly. It mimicked what Damian had seen with the Talon's he and his father had previously fought.

After a few rounds of League of Assassin routines, they sparred. Dick won the first round, with some lenience on Damian's part. His question: What was it like to be part of the League of Assassins? Damian explained that it was strict and that his grandfather hated failure.

The next match went to Damian. But instead of asking deep questions about the Court of Owls, or his parents, he went with a subtle detail. Something for Damian to research later.

~

Bruce entered the Batcave to check on his eldest. Dick was asleep and Bruce was getting ready to go on patrol. Damian was sitting at the computer. He was scanning through several uploaded news pieces all with a common theme. Haly's circus.

"What are you doing?" Bruce inquired.

"Dick told me something earlier and I thought I'd investigate." Damian replied.

"Investigate what? How to raise an acrobat?" Bruce thought of the obvious. "You already read everything about his parents. We were both there when they died."

Damian turned to face his father. He appeared intently stern and eerily curious.

"I think Haly's circus was a breeding ground for Talons." Damian stated, before turning back to the screen. "I asked him about the weirdest thing a Talon had ever shared with him. He told me that one of the Talons he interacted with him spoke about growing up in Haly's Circus. If I recall correctly, Calvin Rose, the Talon that defected, told Todd about being in Haly's Circus as well."

Bruce leaned against the monitor, folding his arms. It did sound strange that there were several instances of Talon's originated from Haly's. However, Bruce knew there were plenty more that weren't. For the sake of the child, he wanted to believe that it was just a coincidence.

"It could be a coincidence." Bruce suggested.

"Really?" Damian scoffed. "Including Dick that's three people. That's not a coincidence. That's a pattern. Plus, I found this."

Damian pulled up a paper dated a few months prior to his birth. It was titles, "Young Man Claims to Have Found Gotham's Fabled Society", and told the story of a twenty year old man named Raymond McCreary. He claimed that after an accident, he was rescued by the Court of Owls, who offered to recruit him. He claimed that he was denied because, "the promised 'Gray Son' was upon them and that he was no longer needed."

Damian pulled up another paper dated about a month later. McCreary had been arrested for attempting to murder a seven month pregnant Mary Grayson. The article went onto explain that McCreary died while awaiting trial. The cause of death wasn't officially confirmed, but it was speculated that poison was involved.

"Knowing what we know now, the Court of Owls are real." Damian confirmed. "Which makes that four Haly's Circus Talons. And if I had to guess they poisoned him. They referenced a 'Gray Son', and it doesn't take a genius to see the connection to the Graysons."

"Which would explain why he tried to kill Mary." Bruce deduced, before letting out a deflated sigh. "Even if it was a 'Talon breeding ground' as you dubbed it, what does it matter now? Haly died several months after Mary and John Grayson, and the circus went out of business the following year."

Damian stiffened. It wasn't a problematic question, but it did have its counterarguments. Yes, it shouldn't matter now that Dick was with them. And he could agree that it shouldn't matter now that Haly's Circus had been shut down. It wasn't like they could take it to court. However, it was the principle of the matter that bothered him. The morbid trail that it left.

"I just want to know." Damian admitted. "I'm troubled by this revelation." Damian faced his father. "It's sick that they raised children to become killers. I know I was one myself, but from what I know, I was the only one raised from birth."

Bruce understood Damian's dilemma. It had to hurt witnessing a child go through life corrupting alterations. And from a place that Dick probably grew up loving. A place, he called home. Bruce place a hand on Damian's shoulder.

"Take it from the one who had to revert a similar tendency," Bruce stated, "It's better to focus on what's in front of you. I highly disagree with what Ra's did, but I'm not going to dwell on it. You've broken free of it." Bruce hoped that would be enough. "Now, there's a little boy upstairs who needs someone like you to show him the way."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's sleep gets a bit disrupted and Damian is there to help.

Dick's room became a neatly formed sanctuary. Rediscovered pictures of his parents were on the dresser and his old uniform was stored in the closet. It was meant to give him some nostalgia and give him some familiarity. On his bed, Peanut comfortably sat, protecting Dick.

Unfortunately, he could not seem to help Dick's internal struggle. His body lightly flinched and his eyes squinted. Hands tightened and loosened on the sheets. Not a sound escaped him as he bolted up in a panic. Dick scanned the room to clarify his surroundings. He caught a glimpse of Damian in the room, which gave Dick something to focus on.

"Hey Dick." Damian whispered.

He approached the bed, sitting on the edge. He studied Dick carefully noting his anxious demeanor. Though holding a stone cold façade, it was clear that something was bothering Dick. A nightmare possibly. When he got to the room, Damian noted the distressed movement in Dick's sleep that was common with nightmares in some people.

"What's wrong?" Damian asked.

"It is nothing Damian." Dick tried to convince.

Damian wasn't convinced. Stubborn or not, he knew Dick was going to have to open up. Damian wasn't about to let him try to suppress how he was feeling.

"You know it's okay to admit that something's wrong, right?" Damian inquired. "We aren't going to judge you for it."

Dick reluctantly huffed. He wanted to avoid a conversation like this, but he knew he couldn't now. Curling his knees up, Dick decided to enlighten Damian.

"They told me that faltering, be it from nightmares or emotions, was weakness." Dick stated. "That there was no time to feel."

"I know the feeling." Damian admitted. "The League of Assassins was the same. Though they didn't mind emotional manipulation either."

A sigh emitted from the child. He wasn't sure if he should love or hate that Damian could relate. The Court of Owls and the League of Assassins. Two groups that revealed in control, secrecy, and power. Their cruelty appeared equal. The biggest difference seeming to be the founding dates of the organizations with the Court of Owls surpassing the League of Assassins by centuries.

"I have nightmares about them." Dick sighed. "My parents. And their deaths."

"Really?" Damian inquired, a little surprised.

With Dick disappearing before their demise, Damian was curious to know how he found out. Did Dick stumble across a newspaper or story? Did he escape and catch their final show? Or, in a twisted turn of events, was he shown it?

Dick got out of bed and began pacing in anxious annoyance. He was at a loss, not believing that he actually reveled that about himself. He hadn't talked about it in months.

"They showed me their deaths." Dick recalled. "They got unaltered video of it. And every time I acted up, they showed it to me."

At this point, Dick was shaking. He didn't know what came over him. He was telling Damian, the son of his enemy, what they did to him. Opening wounds that he was told to hide. And he hated it. Dick wanted to disappear. Run away. Dick could feel a lump in his throat rise.

He turned his back to Damian, worrying the elder. Damian may not have been able to relate with him in that regard, he knew it had to hurt. Dick was a child, and if Damian knew anything about children, showing them something as traumatic as a parent dying was going to cause a lot of issues later in life. Damian approached the child, kneeling so he could get on his level.

"Hey. Hey!" Damian called out for, grabbing Dick's arms. "Look at me."

Dick's face may have tried to convey cold acceptance, but his eyes said otherwise. They were in tears. He really wanted to emote, but Dick was trying to prevent it. And unhealthily so.

"I'm weak." Dick insulted, drying the tears with his sleeves. "My parents are dead and I have the nerve to cry about it."

That was what was bothering him. Feeling weak for having emotions. It was a sentiment that Damian wasn't too familiar with during his first few years of life, but he could understand what it was like to go through what Dick did with them. Damian picked Dick up, bringing him back over to the bed. As Damian sat down, he placed Dick on his lap.

"You're not weak." Damian defended. "You're a child who's emotions were forcibly stripped away. You have every right to grieve over the death of your parents. And if it makes you feel any better, their killer was sentenced."

Dick leaned against Damian without saying much. Part of him didn't want to accept Damian's words, even though he was glad to hear that their killer was dealt with. However, two years of emotional suppression tried to shove that and his grief aside.

Damian had a quick thought. Something to not only get Dick out of the house, but provide Damian with something to give him. With the other, normal, gestures Dick had been given, Damian doing this shouldn't be too tough.

"Would you like to go to the zoo?" Damian inquired. "From what I recall, after Haly's closed, Zitka was rehomed there."

Dick lit up at the offer. Hearing that there was something left from his past, as shady as the behind the scenes were, was wonderful. He feverishly nodded in approval.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian takes Dick to the zoo. Some chaos ensues and the reason is just barely caught.

The nice weather, the visual stimuli, and the noisy excitement of children were all signs that the zoo was in high spirits. Dick was in awe of the attractions, interested in all the animals he recognized from his circus days. However, his heart was intent on a very specific attraction. Damian tried not to get too annoyed with the children around him as he watched his ward to make sure he didn't wander too far or get unwarranted trouble. And while some people were shocked to see Damian there, some even more so when they noticed him with Dick, for the most part they went unnoticed.

The only place Damian was determined to avoid was the bird exhibit. Knowing that it held an area specifically for owls, he didn't want to emulate any kind of reaction. Because no matter how majestic and beautiful they were, they were also being used for evil. To corrupt this young child.

As they approached the elephant exhibit, Dick's face lit up. It wasn't as popular, but there were a fair share of people visiting this exhibit. He quickly recognized Zitka, who almost looked the same she did two years ago. Just without all of the cosmetic apparel she used to wear.

"Zitka!" Dick called, leaning against the railing. "Hey Zitka!"

The others around him stared at him with awkward confusion. To them, his outburst was strange and nonsensical. However, Damian was hopeful. He hoped that it would prove useful and have some sort of impact.

The elephant, though slow, turned her attention to the boy. She glared at the boy for a moment, trying to process him. Her head twitched as she recognized Dick. She approached the fence line to get a closer look at him.

Everyone watched the scene in awe as Zitka inspected the child. Her trunk hovered around Dick, taking in his scent. Dick giggled as the breathe coming out of her trunk hit his face. Dick lightly touched her trunk, fondly recalling memories of his old life as her trunk lightly wrapped around Dick's sides.

And while the crowd was in awe, Damian was euphoric. It was understandable that to the crowd was going to be surprised with the level of compassion and familiarity between the two, but Damian knew there was more to it. Knowing exactly what was going on. For Damian, it was a joy to see a genuine smile from Dick. He was just happy to see something pure coming from the child.

"She really does remember you." Damian stated with a soft smile.

"Yeah." Dick happily replied. "Isn't it great?"

An anxious flicker in her hears ended the moment. Sensing something suspicious. Her grip on Dick tightened, startling him. Without warning, she pulled Dick over the railing and beneath her in a rather defensive way.

In that moment, what was once an awe inspired visual, was now a chaotic state of panic. Children were baffled and parents were scared. Some went for security while others ran from the area. Dick was confused by the reaction, but didn't run away, knowing that it could upset her more.

The only person who wasn't anxious was Damian. While he was definitely surprised by the gesture, he knew it wasn't one of malice. Something was bothering the elephant, and if her defensiveness over Dick was so important, she had to have been spooked by something and wanted to keep him safe. Several employees reached the area. Two of them armed with tranquilizers. Damian had to act fast so that Dick and Zitka wouldn't be harmed.

"Don't!" Damian commanded, putting an arm up. "She's not going to hurt him. She's just startled."

Damian hopped onto the railing, dangling his feet on Zitka's side as he sat down. Dick was remaining calm, a good thing in these kind of situations, as Zitka anxiously held onto him. As odd and irrational as it sounded, Damian was going to have to see if he could talk to a two ton pachyderm.

"It's okay." Damian calmly tried to reason with. "There's nothing to be afraid of." Damian eyed Dick. "I'm going to need you to hand him over."

Zitka's trunk tightened ever so slightly around Dick, causing a discomforted hiss. She was suspicious. And maybe rightfully so, but she needed to let him go before he got hurt.

"I'm taking care of him." Damian assured. "I'm keeping him safe from those who took him. But I can't do that if his crushed. Please, hand him over."

Zitka froze for a moment, as though thinking about it. The area was eerily silent as everyone waited for a reaction. Tensions were high, but Damian knew not to be worried about it. He extended his arms, patiently waiting for a response.

Her ear twitched as something in her seemed to accept his offer. Everyone was in awe as Zitka slowly handed Dick over to Damian. He wrapped his arms around Dick and swiftly swung around and off the railing. Cheers and relieved sighs erupted as Damian checked Dick.

"You okay?" Damian asked.

"I'm fine." Dick confirmed. "She had to have seen something. She's usually so friendly." Dick looked at Damian with anxiety. "Please don't let them hurt her."

"Don't worry. I won't."

~

"Really? This is what you call a calm day at the zoo." Bruce loudly lectured.

Damian and Dick had gotten home to an angered Bruce. Their trip to the zoo had gotten to the news fast. Panicked people with cameras and an elephant was seen by countless people in Gotham.

"You could have gotten someone hurt." Bruce stated. "Or worse."

"Dick deserves to have a day to be a kid and see Zitka." Damian argued. "How was I supposed to know this would happen?"

It only seemed to get more intense between the two as they argued about the incident. Bruce having concerns with everyone around and how he would have to explain the situation. Damian argued that the kid had to get out of the house and be a kid. Dick felt a sense of shame with each argument they had.

"I am sorry sir." Dick apologized. "If you see it fit, i am not opposed to punishment. No matter how harsh."

Dick pulled out a blade and offered it to Bruce, startling both Bruce and Damian. Neither one knew how or when he got his hands on it, but it was disheartening. The implication was worse, because they knew that it meant that the Talons severely punished him.

Bruce and Damian went into action. Damian grabbed Dick's arms, holding them in place, as Bruce grabbed the blade. Bruce left the room, leaving Damian to handle the aftermath.

"Don't do that again." Damian lectured.

Dick stared at Damian. He seemed troubled from Damian's perspective. In fact, he seemed confused by something.

"Why are you doing this?" Dick asked.

"Doing what?"

"Being nice."

Damian was a little puzzled by Dick's statement. Was kindness so foreign to him? Or had it been so long that he forgot what it was like? It had to be the Talon training talking.

"I could turn on you." Dick stated. "I mean, I'm still deciding if I will yet."

"That's not true." Damian argued. "If you really wanted to betray us, I think you would have by now. You're only saying that because you're scared."

Dick wanted to argue. His eyes begged for the chance to argue Damian's point and his mind still had the corruption of a Talon. However, his voice didn't have the strength to. Shuffling distracted them, causing them to look at Bruce. He had a look in his eye that signaled that he needed to say something to Damian. And only Damian.

"We'll finish this later." Damian promised. "Why don't you go in the study? I think Ace could use some company."

Dick's attention bounced between the two of them. He could tell that neither one was going to do anything until he left the room.

"Fine." Dick accepted.

Dick left the room. They eyed him long enough to know that Dick was out of the room. Bruce turned his attention to his eldest. In his hand was a photo.

"I believe what threw her off was this." Bruce stated, handing Damian a photo. "Some unsuspecting individual caught this on his camera."

Damian studied it intently, looking for what his father was talking about. When he did, Damian was floored. Though a bit grainy, there was no denying what was there. A Talon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian takes Dick to the park, gets a small interview, and Dick's disappearance gets noticed by the Court of Owls

Dick silently cooped himself up in his room. He was comfortably seated on the windowsill with Peanut sitting close to him as he looked out the window. After the argument between Damian and Bruce, Dick wanted to be alone for a little so he could contemplate what happened. He still couldn't wrap his mind around Damian defending him. Disarming him was sensible, but protecting him wasn't something that happened in a long time. The last person who attempted that ended up killed. Dick hugged the stuffed elephant at the thought, distressed by it.

"Hey Dick." Damian greeted entering the room. "How are you doing?"

"Okay." Dick sighed.

Damian sat on the other end of the windowsill. He observed Dick, who was almost completely blocked off by the elephant plush. It would be kind of cute, if Dick wasn't so bothered. Damian looked out the window. It was another clear day.

And while it was a good day to train, Damian decided against it. After Dick pulled out that knife, both he and Bruce were concerned. Damian couldn't bring himself to train him in his current mental state.

"Why don't we take a break from sparring today?" Damian suggested. "Go to the park."

"I don't know." Dick replied. "The last time we went out, Bruce got mad."

That was an understandable complaint. The chaos at the zoo certainly left an impact. However, it wasn't exactly planned, nor was it intentional. It was meant to be a good time and Dick deserved to have a childhood.

"This won't be as chaotic." Damian admitted. "We'll just be enjoying the scenery. We can even bring Ace if it would make you more comfortable."

Dick squeezed Peanut. It was a tempting offer. The promise of a park visit sounded nice, but his wasn't sure if he should. However, if there was one thing that made it sound promising. Ace.

"Only if Ace can come." Dick agreed.

The park was full of life. None of which seemed too focused on Damian and Dick's arrival. Damian took a seat on a bench as Dick lead Ace a little further out to play fetch. He promised not to go too far from Damian, but he was given enough room to move. It was for Dick's safety and so that Damian could step in if things got crazy. Not that Damian or Ace would let anything happen in the first place.

A blonde figure silently sat on the other side of the bench. She looked at Damian with curious as she pulled out a small notebook and pen. It was Vicki Vale, and she was ready to do some investigate.

"What can I do for the ever so charming Vicki Vale today?" Damian inquired, not looking at her.

"Quick interview." Vicki replied, getting to the point. "Who's the kid?"

"An eight year old."

Vick playfully rolled her eyes, his gruff observation didn't bother her. She was used to it. What she wanted was answers. Critical answers.

"I can see that." Vicki stated. "But what is Gotham's prince, Damian Wayne, doing with an eight year old child?"

"Does it matter?" Damian replied, hoping his cold shoulder would make her leave.

"After yesterday's incident at the zoo, I do believe so."

Damian was indifferent to her statement.

"Look, I know you're not a big chatter, but this has to get answered before someone else picks the story up." Vicki stated. "As I'm sure you're aware, you're not as beloved as your charming father. Be it because of your personality, your unusual history, or because some dreamer feels you tainted their dream man by being his biological son. A child with you raises a few questions." Vicki glanced at Damian, who was still keeping his sights on Dick. "Look, in the wrong hands, people will make your relationship with this kid quite scandalous. A secret love child. Abduction. Some twisted scheme. Take your pick." Vicki shrugged her shoulders. "I know you're a good guy, as do a good chunk of people in this city, but I think we can agree that you need to win the people over. Not detour them. Let me get this story out before the wrong person takes this to the tabloids."

Damian remained silent for a moment. He wasn't intimidated by Vicki's interrogation, but he had to admit that she had a point. And while he wasn't ready to go in depth with Dick's identity, he could at least give her something to run with.

"Run this," Damian suggested, "Wayne son continues the legacy of his father's by adopting a troubled child. I do not plan on going into detail yet as I am still sorting out some of the kinks, but that should be enough."

"Can I get a name?" Vicki inquired.

"Not until I officially make a statement."

Vicki closed her notebook, accepting the answers she got. She could run with it, and it would get answers out there. It wouldn't be much of a story, but it would keep Damian's reputation safe.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Wayne." Vicki appreciated.

~

Lincoln March approached an alley. He was given a notice to come there the previous day, but due to obligations he was unable to.

"I thought you were watching him." The Talon stated.

"I am." Lincoln replied, knowing who they were talking about.

"Oh really, because it would seem that a child with his exact description was seen in the city."

It was then that Lincoln knew he was caught. He had tried to hide the fact that he lost Dick since the day Dick got away. But with this Talon, he knew he couldn't get away with much.

"Okay, I might have lost him." Lincoln admitted. "But rest assure, I am going to get him back."

"I can see that is that." The Talon replied. "Care to explain why he's in the hands of Damian Wayne?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The Talon passed Lincoln a photo. Looking at it, he found Damian Wayne carrying Dick. Lincoln was shocked by it. He knew how important it was to avoid the Bat. Especially with some on as early in training as Dick.

"You were starving him, weren't you?" The Talon accused.

"I did no such thing." Lincoln denied.

"Don't lie to me. I can see bone here. Even with how ever much they're probably feeding him."

"It's not my fault. He was being unruly and disrespectful. It was the only way he could be punished."

Lincoln bit his tongue, regretting his choice of words instantly. The Talon removed his hood, exposing dark hair and an infuriated expression.

"Let me make this up to you." Lincoln pleaded. "I'll get him back for you. I promise."

"No." William refused. "It was foolish of me to leave him under your care. I thought I could trust you to care for my grandson. Gave you an opportunity to prove yourself. But you lapse in judgement set us back greatly. But now, I'm left no other choice but to clean up your mess."


	9. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian gives Bruce a break from patrol so Bruce and Dick can bond a little.

Bruce returned from patrol exhausted. It wasn't a bad night per say, but it was enough to wear him out a bit. It was a long night of dealing with the Joker's antics and it was enough to fill his will to face him again for a while. And it wasn't like he hated it, Bruce actually kind of missed patrol on a regular basis. Age just seemed to catch up with him at times.

As he exited the cave and entered into the study, he found a surprisingly peacefully scene. Damian was asleep on the chair with Dick asleep on his lap. A book was barely being held in Damian's hand and was at risk of falling off the chair.

It didn't take a detective to know how this happened. From what Bruce could gather, Damian more than likely wanted to read him a story. To give him yet another instance of childhood wonder. Which seemed to have worn both of them down. And while, Damian may have seemed as stern as ever, even in sleep, it was Dick that surprised him. The child was in a serene state of sleep. In hindsight, it was a good thing. He did hate seeing Dick in a constant state of beaten brainwashing.

"Was reading young Master Richard Peter Pan." Alfred explained, entering the room with a blanket.

"Odd choice." Bruce observed, stealing the blanket from Alfred. "Though, I shouldn't be too surprised. A story about the wonders of childhood can work in this situation."

Bruce covered the sleeping duo as Alfred removed the book from Damian's hand. He and Alfred both knew that they weren't going to wake up any time soon. And while Damian didn't move, Dick unconsciously curled up, accepting the item.

"He's a good kid." Alfred stated.

"Hm?" Bruce replied.

"Master Richard is a good kid." Alfred repeated. "He may seem like a tough cookie, but beneath it all, he has such a big heart."

Bruce glanced down at Dick.

Dick was set on Bruce's lap without warning. A stiff glare watched Bruce as he gave Damian his attention. Damian was in his Batman uniform. The only problem was Bruce was already prepared to leave for patrol, but it seemed that his son had other plans.

"Why don't I take over tonight and give you a break Father?" Damian suggested. "Keep an eye on him, will you?"

"I'm perfectly fine with patrolling tonight." Bruce stated.

Damian rolled his eyes. Could his father go on patrol? Sure. Did he want him to? No. There was a reason Damian gave Bruce his ward.

"I want you to take a break and get to know him." Damian replied.

Bruce rolled his eyes this time. He wasn't too surprised by the ulterior motive his son had. However, that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Look, everyone's pitched in in an attempt to get to know him." Damian stated. "Drake helps with educating him. Todd helps remind him what it's like to be a child. Pennyworth gives advice. And I train him and give him a father figure. I think it's time you."

"I'd rather not. No offense, but I don't think I'm ready to care for him."

"I know we talked about this, but don't act like I'm not here." Dick chimed in.

Both looked at Dick. He wore an annoyed glare. With how quiet he was being, they almost did forget that he was there.

"I'm sorry." Bruce apologized, lightly ruffling his hair.

"If you can raise me, you'll be fine watching him for a few hours." Damian argued.

Damian bolted for the Batmobile, stopping any further argument with Bruce. By the time Bruce tried to, Damian was already gone. Bruce looked down at Dick with a defeated stare.

~

Bruce let Dick guide him around the manor. He wanted to let Dick have some free reign and let him decide what he wanted to do. Dick stopped in front of the fireplace, where two frames with Thomas and Martha Wayne in them. He was sternly curious with the image. Their murder was a popular tale among the Talon. The Parliament was actually planning on approaching the Wayne's to offer a deal, but when they died, their plans went up in smoke. They intended to approach Bruce when he was an adult, but him becoming Batman and his refusal to join them, it proved that Gotham's star family was a lost cause.

"I was told about them." Dick stated. "They were gunned down in, what is now, Crime Alley."

"Yeah." Bruce sighed. "It feels like yesterday. I can still see the blood on the street and my mother's necklace breaking. The sound of a gun firing."

"We… I mean the Parliament… wanted them to join. But I don't think it would have been worth it. You don't seem like you have the heart to do what they wanted us to do."

Bruce didn't really comment on that. It was an observation that Dick was making off of what he went through. Bruce wasn't even surprised that they wanted to recruit his family as it seemed that a number of the more aristocratic members of Gotham were a part of it.

Dick continued to observe the pictures in silence. It was depressing to hear that even now it still affected Bruce. Though, part of Dick wasn't too surprised. He was a child when it happened, so traumas like that were going to last. And because of that, thoughts of his own parents resurfaced. Tears streaked down his face.

"I miss them." Dick sighed.

Bruce knelt down to Dick's height, sympathetic to the child's loss. He knew it had to be hard accepting the death of his parents. Especially with that and his abduction going on around the same time. His parents' never got the chance to find him. And Dick will never get the chance to see them again. It was something that no child should have to go through.

"And they missed you." Bruce confided. "You know, Damian and I got to see them before their last performance. Damian again as Batman. Do you want to know what they told us?"

Dick's face lit up with curious grief. Hearing that Bruce met his parents was enough to spark interest and he wanted to hear it. No matter how big or small the introduction, he wanted to hear what Bruce had to say.

"They wanted to believe that you would be found." Bruce stated. "That one day you would be free. They were so worried about their sweet, innocent boy that they wanted Batman to find you. Which Damian accepted, regardless of however many dead ends. Even if they didn't live to see it." A hand gently rested on the side of Dick's face. "I know it may not mean much now, but I know that they would be happy knowing that you're safe and I am sorry for your lose."

Not sure what was taking over, be it the grief or the desire for affection, Dick hugged Bruce. He gladly accepted, wrapping his arms around him. It was the least Bruce could do to help comfort him. He held onto the child for a few moments, allowing him to grieve. Dick's frame shook as Bruce held onto him, but he silently enjoyed the gesture.

After a few minutes, Dick calmed down and Bruce released him. There were a few fragmented tears left in Dick's eyes, which Bruce wiped away with his sleeve. Dick seemed a bit happier, or at least more relaxed.

"Would you like some ice cream?" Bruce offered, picking Dick up. "I won't tell Alfred."

"Yeah." Dick accepted with a nod.

~

When Damian got home, he found Bruce and Dick in the den. They were huddled by the fireplace with their backs to it. Bruce was still awake, but Dick was not. He was passed out in Bruce's arms, sleeping soundly.

"How was he?" Damian asked, approaching them.

"Good." Bruce replied, handing Dick over to Damian. "Had a little bonding session over parents and had some ice cream."

"And Pennyworth didn't lecture you?"

"He did, but mostly at me."

They chuckled. Bruce would apologize to Alfred again later, but it was worth the trouble. Damian shifted Dick's position slightly, before starting to make his way to bed.

"Thank you for watching him." Damian sighed.

"You're welcome." Bruce replied.

Damian exited the room and made his way down the hall. Patrol may have been long, but he was glad that Bruce was able to bond with Dick. And as much as Damian loved spending time with Dick, he wouldn't be opposed to letting Bruce hang out with him more.

"Hey," Bruce spoke up, causing Damian to pause, "mind if I make a suggestion?"

Damian turned around to face his father. Curiosity sparked and it was brought down to two options. Damian going on patrol and Bruce wanting to spend time with Dick.

"Why don't you trial run him as your Robin?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's first patrol.

Gordon stood by the signal patiently waiting for his ritualistic meet up. The night had just started and he was already on his second cigarette. It was going to be another one of those nights. And while it was nice to have the original Batman back for the last few nights, it was still Gotham and it was still stressful.

"Evening Gordon." Batman greeted.

He didn't need to turn to know that he was going to be working with the current Batman. Not that he minded. He was a good man. The relationship may not have been the same as the original, but the two had a mutual respect for each other almost on the same level as Gordon and the original Batman.

Gordon did face Batman, and when he did, he was shocked to see who was standing beside him. A child, clad in a costume similar to the original Robin's. There wasn't a hood and the top was more of a short sleeved top. The gloves stopped half way up his for arms and the bottoms were a dark green instead of black, which blended with the boots perfectly.

"I thought you were done with the Boy Wonder program." Gordon assumed. "Especially after the unfortunate mishap with the last one."

"The boss would agree with you." Batman stated. "But after some time, and a bit of training, we believe that he's ready to a have a trial run at the very least. Plus, he needs to stretch his legs out a bit."

Gordon turned his attention to the child. Robin appeared to be but a small child, but he had a determined spirit. He also seemed to have the same aura as the original Robin and current Batman. Mature, but with a pinch of aggression.

"Nice to meet you." Gordon greeted, putting a hand out. "I'm Commissioner Gordon."

"Nice to meet you." Robin replied, accepting the handshake. "I hope we can come to have a mutual respect for each other one day."

Gordon was impressed with the level of maturity and respect the child had. He held his head high, something not too common with children his age. It was actually a little refreshing.

"He's had a lot of etiquette drilled into him." Batman stated. "He had quite the upbringing."

It wasn't exactly a lie, but the full subtext wasn't there. That much was certain. Not that Batman believed Gordon needed it this early in Robin's patrol. If ever.

"So what do you got?" Batman inquired, getting to the point.

"Riddler's out." Gordon replied. "He's holding several of our men hostage in the warehouse by the docks."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing my men can't handle."

Batman processed the information properly. It was clear that stopping the Riddler was going to be his and Robin's top priority. And while dangerous, the Riddler was a perfect first criminal for his newly crowned Boy Wonder.

"We'll save your men." Batman promised.

~

As they made their way towards the dock, Batman ran through the rules again. He emphasized the no kill rule, but wasn't opposed to some force if needed. The hostages would have to be treated kindly and Riddler, though a somewhat safer opponent, wasn't to be taken lightly.

They entered the warehouse through the roof, breaking the windows in the process. The hostages were cuffed and hanging from beams. Bellow them was several sharp Riddler seemed a bit surprised to see this Batman out, since he had been told about the original resurfacing, but it wasn't too surprising.

"So the youthful vigilante returns." The Riddler mocked. "And I see you've found yourself a new birdie."

"Let them go Riddler." Batman demanded, getting to the point.

The Riddler smirked. He wasn't too fazed by the vigilante impatience. He was still going to go through with his plan to walk away from this and potentially kill some of the officers in the process.

"Riddle me this…" The Riddler began.

"Enough with the riddles Bilbo." Robin impatiently interrupted.

"Feisty one, isn't he?"

"He's learning." Batman stated.

Batman gestured for Robin to move, which he silently followed. His objective, to save the hostages. The Riddler activated the blades and the contraption holding the hostages. It began lower.

Robin knew had to get them away from the blades while Batman apprehended the Riddler. The first thing that he knew he had to do was stop them and the blades. Robin quickly noted the bigger computerized mechanism that was controlling the blades. Then there was the flooring where the blades were, which suggested that they could retract into the ground. With how slow the apperitions were moving Robin believed he could get to the mechanism quick enough for the hostages not to be injured. And with Batman dealing with Riddler, he didn't think he would have to worry about the green clad criminal.

Robin activated his grappling hook and aimed it for the bottom of the ledge. He allowed it to pull him to the edge and he grabbed the ledge. He climbed up and bolted for the machine. Without much knowledge of which button did what, he carefully pressed a few. One made the hostages go up. Another made them go down. A third made it go down faster, which thankfully he was able to slow down.

"I don't think so, Boy Wonder." Riddler tried to lecture, throwing a knife at Robin.

It grazed the side of his arm, causing Robin to freeze and give the Riddler an enraged and cold glare. He pulled out a shuriken and appeared to contemplate what to do with it. But instead of throwing it at the Riddler, he stabbed the control panel, stopping the blades and the hostages mere inches from each other.

Robin darted towards the Riddler, only for Batman to knock him out and grab the child. All he had to do was give Robin a glare to calm him down.

"It's over." Batman halted.

~

When the police arrived, the hostages were freed and the Riddler apprehended. He was pput into the back of the police car. Gordon approached Batman and Robin.

"Thank you." Gordon greeted, before getting a good look at Robin's bleeding arm. "Are you okay?"

"He'll be fine." Batman confirmed. "I'll get it bandaged once we've settled in."

Gordon nodded and let them go. Batman led Robin back to the Batmobile in silence. The car ride started with the same amount of sound. Robin felt a sense of shame. He wanted to feel proud about his first patrol, but recalling his reaction didn't let him.

"You did good." Batman commended. "Minus you almost wanting to kill Nygma."

"Sorry." Robin replied. "An old Talon reflex."

"Not much of an excuse, but I understand. Regardless, you did well, and in time you'll learn to curb your desire to kill."

Robin shot him a small smile. The statement gave him some hope for the future of their patrol. Though guarantying it was going to be another story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce requests that Damian and Dick stay in from patrol, only for an unwanted surprise to come to the door.

With the success of Dick's first night of patrol, Bruce approved of him doing more. He and Damian agreed to alternate patrol nights until Bruce thought it appropriate to let Dick permanently take over. And when they did, Damian praised Dick for his response time and nonlethal attacks. It made Bruce feel a lot less anxious about the situation as it meant that his Talon training was fading out.

However, this particular night was going to be different. Bruce got some troubling news in regards to Dick's heritage. And with that he knew he had to takeover. When he entered the cave, they had just gotten their uniforms. They curiously looked at Bruce, who appeared troubled.

"I know that this is your night, but I'm going to need Dick to stay in." Bruce relayed as he approached them.

"Why?" Damian inquired.

Bruce glanced at Dick. Dick returned it with a stiff, but curious stare. Bruce hated to disappoint the kid after all his progress, but he was concerned for the child. He gave Damian his attention.

"There has been some recent sightings of a Talon." Bruce stated. "I've been letting you go on patrol because they weren't too close to you. But last night I noted a pattern." Bruce sighed. "They're getting closer, not just to your patrols, but to the manor as well."

Damian wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not. It was a matter of time before the Court showed its face again, especially with a lost Talon in training. This one Talon was going to be a problem, but it sounded like either way, Dick was at risk.

"If he's getting closer to the manor, why shouldn't I take him on patrol?" Damian inquired.

"Because we both know there's the possibility we're dealing at least two." Bruce stated. "They like to hide their numbers. At least with Dick home, he'll be safe with you and Alfred while I try to divert the one stalking your patrol."

Damian let out a deep sigh. He knew his father had a point, but he was so proud of their progress. When he looked at Dick, he was annoyed with the predicament. Unfortunately, Damian did have to think about his safety, even if it was an uncertainty.

"Okay." Damian agreed. "I'll keep him home tonight."

~

Dick sat in the den, looking out the window. A disappointed aura emitted off of him as he sat in a curled up sitting position. A night of excitement and freedom was gone. That wasn't the only thing that bothered him however. He felt a sense of dread.

Damian entered the room. He knew that Dick was disappointed for having patrol zapped away from him, but he also knew that something else was bothering him. Part of which Damian believed had to do with Dick not understanding why the decision was made.

"How are you?" Damian inquired, stealing a seat next to Dick.

Dick was silent for a bit. Damian knew he heard him, but he didn't want to force anything out of Dick either. Some children were unpredictable.

"Did I do something wrong?" Dick asked.

"Of course not." Damian denied. "Father is merely concerned for your wellbeing. We've both learned that the Court of Owls aren't to be taken lightly and we all know what they're after. Or should I say who."

Dick hid his face in his arms. The response sounded reasonable, but it also wasn't the one he wanted.

"Do you not trust me?" Dick questioned.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we trust you." Damian assured. "I think you've shown that you can be." Damian shrugged his shoulders. "But, again, this is the Court of Owls we're talking about. You're linked to them and we don't know how you'll react to them."

"So you don't really trust me." Dick assumed.

Damian could see why he thought that. Not that he phrased his observation entirely right. He did trust him, but Dick's past with them coupled with the fact he hasn't seen them since his rescue was an unpredictable trouble.

"It's a lot more complicated than that." Damian stated. "It's not you that's untrustworthy. It's the situation."

The sound of a door bell ringing and Alfred's footsteps could be heard in the background. His introduction was muffled, but the ensuing silence was suspicious. When his gait didn't pick up, Damian was wondering what was going on.

"Master Damian, can you please come to the door." Alfred requested.

Damian promptly got up, giving Dick a gesture to stay put, before getting out of the room. As he came to the doorway, he could feel Alfred's unease. And it didn't take long for Damian to see why.

In the doorway stood a Talon. And if his unmasked face was anything to go by, an important one. William Cobb, if Damian recalled. The Talon held a knife threateningly close to Alfred's jugular.

"I believe you have something of mine." William greeted, entering the house.

Damian expected as much. The Talon was getting to the point. However, he wasn't about to let him walk off with Dick.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damian lied.

William was unconvinced. After all the stalking and investigating he had to do, he wasn't going to play along with Damian's lie. He didn't have the patience for it.

"Let's not beat around the bush." William decreed. "The eight year old you've taken in. Dick Grayson. Hand him over."

"No." Damian refused.

The tension grew with the silence. Damian refused to take his eyes off of the Talon, knowing that one wrong glance could give Dick's location away. William directed his dagger towards Damian, who pulled out a pocket knife. There was going to be a battle. Or so they thought.

The sound of tiny feet shuffling distracted them both. The footsteps ceased as quickly as they heard it. They both knew who it was and it terrified Damian.

"Grandfather?" Dick softly greeted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is forced to come to a conclusion and Damian and Bruce make a decision.

The room grew eerily silent with Dick's reveal. Damian didn't know what was more alarming. The fact that Dick disobeyed him, or the fact that Dick called this Talon grandfather. It opened the door to new information, but also lent itself to more questions. None of which could be answered at this given moment.

Damian approached Dick, knowing that William wouldn't attack. Not if he wanted Dick secured. Damian grabbed Dick's arms as he knelt down.

"I thought I told you to stay in the other room." Damian reminded.

"I know." Dick agreed. "But I heard grandfather, and I just had to be sure."

"I need you to go back to the other room." Damian requested. "It's too dangerous."

"But…"

"He threatened Alfred Dick. He could hurt you."

William approached the duo, pulling Dick away from Damian. It alarmed both Alfred and Damian, but when they realized he didn't leave the house, they were relieved. Anxious, but relieved.

William studied his grandson. He noted that Dick wasn't as thin as the pictures lead him to believe. He didn't have scars and he seemed healthy. All of it left William with a mental note to punish Lincoln later for his abuse towards the child.

"You look well Richard." William complimented.

"Thank you." Dick accepted. "They've been treating me kindly."

"That's good."

William gentle ruffled his grandson's hair. His hand traced down the side of Dick's face, grabbing the side of it with a possessive hitch. It was a subtle shift, but it told a very manipulative story. One that Damian was all too familiar with. It was made to make Dick feel comfortable, but the way Dick's eye flinched stated that he was intimidating.

"Let him go." Damian growled.

"Why did you run away from us?" William softly inquired, ignoring Damian's demand.

"I didn't mean to." Dick nervously replied. "I was just so hungry and Lincoln was being so cruel and he was so incompetent."

"Indeed." William moved his hand down to Dick's shoulder. "It's time to go."

Hearing that made the room go cold. But it was Dick's lack of refusal disturbed them more. He was engrossed in his grandfather's presence. Damian grabbed Dick and yanked him away from the Talon.

"You're not taking him anywhere." Damian decreed.

William didn't like his refusal causing him to draw out a blade. He eyes Alfred with malice, slowly approaching him. He was intent on killing the butler.

"No!" Dick gasped, causing William to stop.

Damian looked down at Dick, who was surprisingly fearful. A grimace was on his face, and he tried to suppress his horror. Dick pulled out of Damian's grip and walked towards William.

"Why don't you spare them?" Dick suggested. "Just this once since they kept me safe. I'm coming."

Dick reached William without issue. William studied Dick once more, proud that Dick came to him. And while he thought Dick's decision was one out of slight weakness, he was just glad that Dick was cooperating. William looked at Damian with a proudly cold stare.

"You should consider yourselves lucky that he's being merciful." William stated. "He isn't usually like this. Not anymore that is." He led Dick to the door. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

"Dick!" Damian gasped, taking one step towards them.

Dick shot a hand up, stopping Damian.

"I told you I could betray you." Dick bitterly recalled. "Pray that I'll show you mercy the next time we meet."

With a twisted smirk, William led Dick out of the house.

~

Bruce wasn't too happy to hear that Dick had been taken. Even less so when hearing that Alfred was used as a tool to get him. Bruce and Damian went back and forth about Dick. Bruce argued about the trust issues he had with the child, while Damian defended the child's honor, arguing that Bruce actually liked having him around. After several moment of heated discussions, they were able to calm down.

"He was scared." Damian reiterated, wanting to get his point across.

"But he went with him willingly." Bruce reminded.

"Yeah, but if there's one thing I've learned between you and my grandfather, it's how to identify manipulation. The way he flinched when William touched him. The moment he tried to kill Pennyworth, Dick froze."

"It's true." Alfred vouched. "He might have went with this Talon, but even I know he was scared."

Bruce turned to the computer, as though he was ending the conversation. He pulled up a few screens. One was of DNA results and another with a news clipping from the early twentieth century who was recruited by Haly's father.

"I was doing some research, and I can confirm that William is Dick's great grandfather." Bruce admitted. "When I was testing William's blood samples, I was trying to link it to cold cases or to see if he was in the system. I linked it to a blood sample found outside of Haly's Circus a few months back. When Dick first got here, I ran a DNA sample, and low and behold, it was a match."

"Well that only confirms what we've already had a clue about." Damian stated. "And it only confirms that he was outside of Haly's Circus then. Probably from an intense training session or fight."

Bruce turned the chair around to look at his son. While Damian had a point, he felt that there was more to it than that. He had a theory.

"If Dick is being manipulated, something to consider is that he's using the fact that they're related."

"That could very well be true." Damian accepted. "But what can we do with that moving forward?"

Bruce stood up. He approached Damian and Alfred with heavy steps. On his mind was how this child effected the family.

"He's only been with us for roughly two months now." Bruce stated. "And in that time, we've all come to love him. it's not fair that he's been taken from us, only to end up in hands that he shouldn't have been put into in the first place." He gave Damian A sympathetic look, knowing Damian was the one affected the most by the loss. "Let's bring him home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Damian do some investigating and confront Dick and William.

Damian and Bruce spent weeks trying to locate Dick. After his disappearance that night, it was as though the child had vanished. An unfortunately common practice among Talons. However, that did not detour them from stopping. They just prayed that he was still alive. A redundant hope in hindsight, given they knew the Court didn't plan on murdering the child, but a reasonable one at the very least.

Every lead turned up with very little, but it helped narrow down their search. And with Bruce and Damian both out on patrol, it gave them a wider area to search. It was intimidating to see two Batmen running through the streets. So much so that criminals were being quieter than usual, which helped give them the focus they needed.

They returned to the Batcave, warn out from the lack of results. There were some leads, but there wasn't much of a trace of a Talon, or Dick. Damian sat at the computer entering in what they've found as he mentally brainstormed a few ideas. He knew there was something that he was missing. Somewhere he wasn't thinking of.

"What if we checked the grounds Haly's ran on?" Damian investigated.

"Why would we check there?" Bruce inquired.

He wasn't opposed the idea, but it was a little odd. Since Haly's death, the former circus grounds hadn't been used in ages, outside of a few festivals. Outside of that, it was nothing more than an empty field with some trees and a statue dedicated to the Graysons.

"It's a familiar place for both the Court and the Graysons." Damian observed. "It's one place that has some semblance of history for them." Damian sighed, leaning back. "Call it a gut feeling, but something is just telling me to check there."

"I suppose it's worth looking into." Bruce agreed.

~

Much like Bruce had anticipated, the grounds were empty and pretty much silent. With no one there, doing a search would be less chaotic. However, it did bring back memories of tragedy and pain.

Damian wasted no time getting head start while his father was briefly reminiscing. He intently looked for anything, no matter how small.

"Look at this." Damian recommended.

Bruce approached his son, wondering what he had found. Damian was holding a dark cloth. But it didn't take long to realize that it came from. It was a piece of a Talon uniform.

"A Talon uniform." Bruce noted.

Damian nodded. He pulled out a small flashlight to examine it more. The fabric was sturdy, but one apparent stain on it was enough to spark a theory.

"I think we've got a blood stain." Damian observed.

~

They waited by the computer waiting for results. Having cut a piece of the stained fabric out, they were hoping the sample would prove useful. It was confirmed to be blood, but who's had yet to be determined. They were hoping it would be Dick's, or even Wiliam's if it came down to it. Both of which they already had in the system.

It can back as Dick's. And while they were relieved, it did bring concerns. However, it was a lead, and that was all that mattered.

"So now that we know that it's Dick's," Bruce began, "which brings a world of concern, where do we go from here?"

He thought about it for a moment, glaring at the screen. The blood sample did prove what they wanted, but he knew they had to do something with it. Fast. When something nudged against the chair, Damian looked over and instantly got an idea.

"Let's use Ace." Damian suggested, to Bruce giving him a confused glare. "Yeah. This came off of Dick, so it'll have his scent on it. And Ace is the better crime dog."

Bruce glanced down at the German Shephard, who was idly sitting by Damian. It was true that Ace was a better cop dog than Titus, and a bit more focused. Not to mention, Ace did have a bond with the child.

"It's worth a shot." Bruce accepted.

~

Their hunch proves right as Ace lead them to the abandoned ruins of the old Talon hideout. Admittedly, they had avoided it, believing that no one would be there. But they were glad that Ace helped get them there.

Ace came to a stop, ears perking with alert. A slow clap echoed through the empty space, catching their attentions. Both William and Dick made themselves known. Dick was scratched up, but appeared somewhat healthy.

"Congratulations." William praised. "You've finally found us."

"Let Dick go." Damian demanding.

"I can't do that. He's too important to us, and he no longer wishes to return to you." William glanced at Dick. "Kill the Wayne heir."

Dick nodded. He went for Damian silently, without question. Though disheartened, Damian knew he would have to fight Dick. Get through to him. Subdue him if need be.

Bruce eyed William. He knew something had to be done about him. With Damian handling Dick, Bruce bolted towards the senior Talon.

Dick's fighting style had evolved. Something about it was different from when he and Dick had previous trained. It was a lot more focused. Stronger. Dick was giving it his all with the intent to kill Damian.

He was also a lot colder. Damian attempted to get a few words in, but Dick's response was laced with poison. Dick believed Damian and Bruce abandoned him. That William was correct in punishing him.

Damian knew he had to try something. Action was necessary, but he knew he had to say something that could get through to him. Damian grabbed Dick, holding him in a reasonable secure choke hold.

"You don't have to do this." Damian argued. "Your grandfather is controlling you."

"He was right." Dick argued as he struggled. "I was weak. You distracted me from what's really important. Becoming a Talon."

"He was wrong. You're Dick Grayson. Son of the Flying Graysons and a wonderful child. You're a wonderful, kind child. And you're my Robin."

Dick paused. He seemed confused, surprised that Damian said that. Damian took his temporary opening to knock Dick out. It startled Dick, but it knocked him out without any issue.

Damian picked Dick up, cradling him in his arms. Bruce approached him with a frozen and unconscious William slung over his shoulder. He was roughed up, which was to be expected, but it was nice to know he was able subdue the Talon on his own.

"We've got him on ice." Bruce stated. "We've got to act fast if we expect to get Dick out of here without any trouble."

Damian looked down at the child unconscious in his arms. Getting him to safety would be their top priority. That being said, they would also have to get him home with enough time to store William's body before he thawed out.

"Agreed." Damian accepted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian gives it one last go to get through to Dick and a decision is made as far as guardianship.

Dick was almost as aggressive as before if not a bit worse. He tried to kill Bruce and Damian and stabbed Jason when he wasn't careful. He also screamed about how they "killed" his great grandfather, when he was actually on ice deep within the confines of Arkham. Unfortunately, because of all of this, Dick needed tough and constant surveillance, which resulted in him having to be contained in a cell in the Batcave so he wouldn't try to hurt anyone.

It killed Damian to have to do this to the kid, but he knew he had to. He was dangerous, and the only reason he agreed to do this was because he knew that Dick was less predictable now. And until they could get him to calm down and trust them, they unfortunately had to keep him contained.

After a few nights, Damian snuck into the Batcave to check on Dick. Dick was pacing around his cell. Thankfully, he ate what Alfred had given to him, but he wasn't showing any signs of wearing down soon.

When Dick noticed Damian, he stopped, glaring at Damian. The room went coldly silent as neither said a thing. Dick was eerily watching Damian waiting for something to happen. So when Damian shifted slightly, he took the initiative.

"You're afraid of me aren't you?" Dick taunted, trying to intimidate Damian.

"Actually," Damian contemplated, "I think you're the one that scared."

Dick scoffed and rolled his eyes. He would have been offended if he didn't think it was a psychological tactic. Dick folded his arm and gave Damian a sckeptical glare.

"I'm not scared." Dick argued.

"You've been pulled between two different living arrangements over the course of a few months." Damian reminded. "You've got to feel a little intimidated."

Dick rolled his eyes. He took a few steps, readjusting his position. His mind wandered to something that had been plaguing him since they brought him back.

"You killed my grandfather." Dick accused.

"We didn't kill him." Damian denied. "We put him on ice."

Dick's anger rose. The fact that they froze him, a weakness his grandfather had told him in passing, was terrible. Even if that meant he was alive, it was also a fate that would leave him in an indefinite limbo, potentially in need of Electrum if he ever got released. Dick approached the barred wall, grabbing two of the bars.

"You can say that from the other side of the cell." Dick coldly stated. "I dare you to come in here and say that again."

Damian knew exactly what Dick was doing. Dick was trying to taunt him into fighting him. However, with that in mind, it gave him an idea. It might make Dick mentally falter, but it could also get through to him.

Damian approached the door, opening it, and entering the cell. Dick jumped back, startled. He didn't actually expecting Damian to come in. It threw a small wrench into his plan.

He was confused. Damian stood still by the entrance, not even getting into any kind of fighting position. He just stared at Dick, waiting for something to happen.

"Go ahead." Damian invited. "Do your worst."

Dick was puzzled. He frantically studied Damian, almost hoping that Damian would do something. When Damian didn't, Dick threw a punch at him, hoping he would defend himself. But all Dick got out of it was a flinch.

"Fight me." Dick demanded.

Damian silently rejected his demands, standing his ground. It irritated and unnerved Dick, but he wasn't sure what to do. He hit him a few more times, hoping to get a reaction that would never come.

As he did, all his pain came to the surface. The trauma of, not only the recent turn of events, but everything since his capture began to surface. Dick stopped, falling to his knees in tears.

"It's not fair." Dick cried.

Damian crouched down. It was clear that Dick was in distress. Comfort was needed, which Damian was happy to provide it, but he knew there wasn't much he could say. He gently hugged the child, firmly holding him.

~

A few months had passed and Dick had time to readjust. He became calmer, and seemed to show signs of opening up and exerting signs of a kind heart. Dick needed regulated monitoring and therapy was something they were giving him, courtesy of Leslie Thompson.

It was during that time, Damian spent it deciding what to do as far as guardianship of Dick. He didn't want to force it right out of the gate, but he wanted to take charge of Dick. But when Dick showed signs of improvement, Damian and Bruce agreed that it would be for the best if Dick was given a secure parental figure.

Then there was the discussion he had with Vicki Vale a while back. She, along with several news outlets, wanted to know about the child. Especially when news of a cold case ending with the discovery of Dick. And with Vicki Vale having the inside scoop, she wasn't going to let it be.

With that in mind, Damian and Bruce decided to hold a press briefing. Having already officiated it a week before, much to the delight of Dick, they thought now was the time to make it official to the public.

Though Bruce was mostly there for support, he did help prep Damian for what to say. Damian stood in front of the crowd with Dick in his arms. Damian could admit not liking being the center of attention in these kind of circumstances, but he knew it had to be done.

"As you know, we've recently gotten our hands on a lost soul." Damian began. "The lost Grayson. We've, or I guess I should say I, wanted to get him adjusted before revealing him to you." Damian looked at Dick for a moment, noting his slight impatience. "I would like to introduce you to Dick Grayson-Wayne, the newest member of the Wayne family."


End file.
